Protective headgear and helmets have been used in a wide variety of applications and across a number of industries including sports, athletics, construction, mining, military defense, and others, to prevent damage to a user's head and brain. Damage and injury to a user can be prevented or reduced by helmets that prevent hard objects or sharp objects from directly contacting the user's head. Damage and injury to a user can also be prevented or reduced by helmets that absorb, distribute, or otherwise manage energy of an impact.
For helmet-wearing athletes in many applications, such as sports, beyond the safety aspects of the protective helmet, additional considerations can include comfort of the helmet during vigorous activity. Many athletes generate significant perspiration under the helmet, and this sweat may run or drip into the athlete's eyes or onto protective eyewear. Depending on the sport, impaired vision or impaired focus due to dripping sweat may create a risk of injury or hinder the athlete's performance. Improvements in sweat management in a helmet can reduce distractions to the athlete and thereby improve safety and performance.